Sweet Time
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Mizuki the amnesic Vulipix wasn't the type to take a hint and relax. Too bad...her partner was going to try and "loosen" her up.


**Author's Note: **Based off my _Explorers of Sky_ game. I totally love the cute little Spinda's Café and I've decided that it'll be the permanent hangout for my player and her partner! Vera is my starter Pokemon and Ryuu is her partner.

* * *

**Title: Sweet Time**

**Summary: Ryuu wants his friend to get out more.**

* * *

An almost angry or rather irritated look crossed the elegant Vulpix's face as the grinning, scarf-wearing Riolu pointed at the wooden sign that was propped upright by the entrance of…a strange area and lord only knows where the Emanation Pokemon brought her to.

It was bright, cloudy, and a little cool outside of the Guild and that alone did not quell down the urge to use ember on Ryuu and then shove a black gummie (his least favorite food) into his throat all the while enjoying his tortured screams.

Insane much?

That's how he made her feel.

Sometimes…

Mizuki, the human-turned Pokemon was a Vulpix who had been found knocked out on the beach by Ryuu the Riolu and well…you know the rest.

After crossing into dangerous dungeons, looking for treasure, and defeating a legendary pokemon Groundon (who was actually a fake), you can say that Mizuki was now ready for anything.

And being a Vulpix wasn't too bad because despite being a silent, amnesic, fire-type Mizuki often found the time to be vain every once in awhile especiall when it came to her curly tails.

Riolu who was also the strong, silent type would become jumpy and excited when exploring or going to his favorite stores in Treasure Town.

As much as Mizuki was fond of her adventurous partner he sure did find ways to irritate the hell out of her.

For starters…he would make her take constant trips over to Marowak's Dojo, he would constantly doubt himself when it came to tougher missions, he would bounce from ice prince to fiery explorer, and then he would accuse her of not getting out much and thus found ways to drag her out of the Guild and take her around Treasure Town in hopes of getting her to "lighten" up.

At first they had went to Chansey's Daycare and Kangaskhan Storage but Mizuki noticed that he would quickly grow bored and that was when his love for the Marowak Dojo started.

Mizuki understood that Riolus are always on the move and can never sit still. They have this unstoppable need to train and push their limits.

That also included learning how to control…auras.

Ryuu had once told her that a human had taught him how to control auras by the time he was hatched out of the egg…but Ryuu could only remember so little about their lessons and he had been a baby when his training started.

But in his teacher's honor he continued to learn how to wield the strange power and learn Aura Sphere.

The story sounded nice and dandy but Mizuki still hated it when they went to the dojo every day.

And she was going to hate her friend's quirks even more when they finally arrived to the special place by the stairs that led down to the beach.

When they arrived Mizuki was not pleased with the location he dragged her to.

Not pleased at all.

Placing a paw on the sign and leaning against it Ryuu smirked softly at Mizuki's dark expression and silently prodded her to read the sign.

"I'm sure that in your human life Mizuki…you've never seen a hang out so cool before," he drawled as the Vulpix peered at the words on the wooden space.

-Spinda's Café –

-Shop of Hopes & Dreams-

Win Big!

"…"

How nice.

"So what do you think my friend?"

"…Hm."

Sharp crimson eyes flashed her way and Mizuki calmly stared back as her answer sent the Riolu into a silent rage and whenever Ryuu got angry his determination skyrocketed.

Swiftly grabbing Mizuki by her cute blue scarf he dragged her down to the Café and that was when Mizuki knew they wouldn't be going back inside the Guild any time soon.

Minutes later…

"How are you enjoying your Big Apple Tea?" asked Ryuu as he drank his Orange Gummi au Lait. The two Pokemon were sitting from across each other at the table and both were seemingly enjoying the drinks that Spinda made for them.

Other teams were relaxing, drinking their beverages, and exchanging stories. The air was relaxed and not filled with tension when everyone had found out about the stolen Time Gear. Spinda's Café was a place to relax.

And that was exactly why Ryuu brought his friend down here.

He had wanted to see her happy and at ease.

Even if he had to do it by force, which was a rarity because Mizuki did things willingly whenever he got angry.

Sniffing her tea Mizuki blew the steam away and took another sip enjoying how the warm liquid poured down her throat and into her belly.

She really did enjoy herself at the Café and after their drink they could recycle some stuff to earn a prize ticket.

"Hey Mizuki…do you remember that time we explored Serenity River and it was so wet down there that you could barely unleash a flame thrower?" Ryuu teased and chuckled at the female's scowl.

But the scowl slowly turned into a small grin and Ryuu grins again.

They should do this more often.


End file.
